


Eye of The Storm

by Rawillliveforever



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawillliveforever/pseuds/Rawillliveforever
Summary: When Daniel Jackson arrives through the Stargate for the first time, he is astonished by what he finds. Ra, the false god who has enslaved the people of this planet, could say the same. For the first time in five thousand years, Ra finds what he has long since been missing: Daniel Jackson. I might add more warnings later on, but for now, that is all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I came up with while watching Stargate with my brother, I really hope you all like it! I know Ra/Daniel is not a very common ship, but I absolutely love it. This first chapter is short but I'll work on making the next one longer, I promise.

Five thousand years ago in ancient Egypt, there was a rebellion against the goa’uld system lord, Ra. At the time this was well known, despite the people’s lack of prior knowledge on the goa’uld. How that knowledge was obtained had always been a mystery to Ra, no matter how many nights he wracked his brain for even the slightest idea. He always thought he played the part well, that the people would not have seen through the facade. Clearly, he was mistaken. Or, so he thought anyway.

Five thousand years later in the present time, Ra did his best to prevent the same events from happening again. The last thing he needed on his plate was yet another rebellion, and yet another failure. 

Things had been going well on Abydos. Ra saw to it that all ancient writings were banned; there was no evidence of the rebellion, and Ra was able to proceed with normal life again—or as normal as it could be—with all of his lavish luxuries and young, primarily male consorts. Of course, he wasn’t involved with any of them sexually, but kept the children at his side, and bonded them by marriage. This way they couldn’t go away, but still they were approached in the same respect as all other slaves, only these ones were more willing to risk their lives for Ra, and as such, Ra kept the promise that no harm would come to them by his own hand (this did not apply to Jaffa). And of course, his exquisite Jewelry, handcrafted just for him by all the best. He hardly took official matters into his own hands, even with the goa’uld council he would often send one of his older consorts to report back. His time was better spent on the finer things in life, and sending Jaffa to go and terrorize the Abydonians every once in a while and other people in the galaxy, too, so no one would ever question his authority again, not even the other goa’uld. 

It didn’t take long for Ra to realize someone had come through the chapa’ai. When he did, he sent his Horus guards to go and investigate. Of course, Ra wouldn’t do it himself, it was too messy. 

In the meantime, Ra allowed the drama to unfold in the pyramid while he had his young consorts dress him. They adorned his wrists and dainty fingers with jewelry to fit the occasion. The false god clenched his fist then slowly unraveled his fingers, holding his hand out to the light shining through the sheer drapes by the open windows. It was as if his fingers wore armor, a purple shield dusted by gold. On his other hand was his Kara-kesh, different from the ones his fellow system lords wore, but much more appealing and less bulky on the arm. He despised wearing the large metal mask of the pharaoh, but he liked it for the shock effect it had on the people. 

The prisoners were promptly thrown to the water pit, disregarded as nothing important. They came in a small number, so Ra saw it fit to get rid of them quickly. It was the second batch of prisoners that got his attention. They were brought to the throne room and Ra waited patiently behind closed doors until it was time to meet them, and nothing had prepared him for what he would see. 

His feet tracked gracefully down the steps before he was helped to his throne. He sat upon it, hands on the sides. 

“You have come here to destroy me,” Ra said, though the language he spoke was not English. His voice traveled through the room like a wave. And, to prove his statement true, the young children came from behind carrying a large, metal device, which, to Ra, looked an awful lot like a bomb. He was no fool to the tau’ri and knew what it was, and how it appeared to be.

“What is that?” Daniel, wide-eyed and confused, watched the bomb as it was brought before them. He knew what it was, he knew exactly what it was and he couldn’t believe it. “It’s a bomb, isn’t it? That’s what you were looking for,” Daniel turned to Jack, the other prisoner. By this point, the false god was more suspicious of these prisoners than he had ever been before with any other prisoners. They seemed awfully familiar, the archaeologist especially. “What the hell were you thinking?” Daniel went on, confirming his disapproval. “What did you come here for?” Jack said nothing to him, only gave him a look that Daniel couldn’t read. A look that Daniel assumed meant military business, something a civilian like him wouldn’t understand.

Ra ordered his Jaffa to reveal their own true selves, gesturing slowly with his hand. There was once a time, and would be a time, where Daniel and Jack would not have been surprised by what they saw presented before them; ordinary men trapped beneath heavy metal masks. It was more than logical to think that they were just regular people and not biomechanical human cyborgs, but even so, the technology was strange and left them both in awe despite their situation. Then, just moments after, it was the gods turn to reveal himself. The pharaohs head seemed to melt into his skin as if it had never even been there, to begin with, and what was left was the face of a young man. An ordinary man, just like anybody else. The kid probably couldn’t even legally drink, Jack thought to himself. It seemed awfully pathetic that he could hold them, prisoner. 

Jack, who had a sudden burst of courage from seeing the awfully bland normalness of the guards and god, planned his next moves rather impulsive like. Daniel, on the other hand, was gaping at the sight of the god. He was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone Daniel had ever seen before and ever would see again. In his heart, he felt something, like he had known him in another life, or seen him someplace before. Before he could put his finger on it, though, Jack had punched one of the guards and stolen his staff weapon. He shot at another, and Daniel yelled, desperate to keep the situation in order, not to let things get out of hand. A Jaffa turned his staff to Jack, and Daniel jumped in front, arms spread like a starfish.

“No!” He screamed, and the blast from the weapon met his chest and sent him crashing to the floor. Jack did not notice it or not care at the moment to check on him, as adrenaline rushed through his body and told him to shoot the god. Shoot him and kill him, but he couldn’t, not with a bunch of children shielding him. They shouldn’t have any part in this, Jack thought. He thought it was sick to use children as a means of protection, they were truly brainwashed into believing this man was their god because why else would they be so willing to risk their lives? It broke his heart. Then, the next thing he knew, the world had gone dark and he felt a repeated pain in his back where the staff weapon hit him and hit him, over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel confronts Ra and the god has some flashbacks. I know I said this chapter would be longer, but I lied, oops. Hope you enjoy!

Ra ignored Jacks motionless, unconscious body while it was dragged away, and approached Daniels body. He had instructed his Jaffa to leave him so he could have a moment. Crouching down beside the dead man, Ra reached down and lifted the necklace around his neck. He rubbed it between his fingers and closed his eyes, taking in a breath. Yes, he remembered this man. It had been so long ago that he had almost forgotten. There was no mistaking this necklace, however, and though the face was much younger now, he remembered it. His hair was longer, beautiful, and he seemed more insecure in being here than he remembered the man to be. Daniel. This was Daniel. 

-

Five thousand years ago, back on earth, kneeling before the god was an older man by the name of Daniel Jackson. Around his neck was the symbol of Ra, a symbol that did not belong to him. 

“You have come here to destroy me,” Ra spoke, and Daniel huffed. 

“No, not yet,” he said. “But believe me-“ he had to stop himself. He couldn’t give anything about the future away, lest he wished to alter the course of history forever. He was already too involved at this point.

Ra raised a brow under the pharaohs mask. How bold, he thought to himself. The others had been killed, the ones who didn’t quite fit in like Daniel. Sam, Ra thought her name was, and some others by the names of Jack and Teal’c. Shot. Daniel, however, remained, until just recently when Ra had managed to capture the rebellion leader. He hoped it would sway the people to give up, knowing that their beloved Daniel was captured, but they didn’t give up, it only slowed them down on their progress of overthrowing him. 

“Believe you?” Ra stood up, followed by his young consorts. “Believe?” He questioned again. What was that supposed to mean? What it meant was, Daniel intended to destroy him. Just not yet. That ‘believe me’ was a threat to him, and Ra knew it. “Lock him up, I do not want him getting away.” Ra could have killed him, but he wouldn’t. There was too much he could learn from this Daniel character, he was the leader of the rebellion after all. He could give him the plans, even if not willingly he would surely give it up through torture. 

-

Daniel awoke with a gasp, pulling at a cloth wrapped around his face. He instinctively felt his chest where the staff weapon had blasted him, only to discover that the wound had been completely healed over, as of it had never even been there to begin with. There wasn’t even a scar, just the hole in his shirt so he knew he wasn’t completely crazy. 

With no clear indication of what happened, Daniel got out of the sarcophagus and started to make his way elsewhere in the ship. He wasn’t sure where he would go, but he found himself searching for the god. His throne room was empty, with no one but a small cat on the throne. He adjusted his glasses, whipping around as the cat ran away. There, he saw a child. He picked up the cat and seemed to hurry away. Daniel wondered if it had to do with him. First, he scared away a cat, then he scared away a kid, too. At any rate, he wound up following this kid in search of the god. 

He was soon faced with the same boyish face he had seen in the throne room with Jack. Having pushed through some sheer curtains, he stepped into the luxurious bedroom and eyed the god, mesmerized yet repulsed by his glory. 

“I was dead,” he said, hesitant and wary. He was sure of it, though, he had been dead. 

Ra turned to him, robes newly dressed upon his fragile, human body. “That is why I chose your race. Your bodies, so easy to repair.” The children walked around Daniel, picked up some rings and carefully brought them back to their god. He took in a breath, held his hands out and allowed the young ones to place the rings on his fingers. “You have advanced much, harnessed the power of the atom.” He glanced towards the male, eyes threatening Daniel.

“What are you going to do?” He asked, bewildered. 

Ra looked at him, kept his gaze and sat on the bed. He pushed his hand forward on the surface, leaning, ever so graceful and decadent. He was going to tell Daniel how he would destroy his planet, after all, it only seemed fair to destroy the planet that had caused him so much grief. The rebellion, Daniel… 

-

Ra entered the dungeons where Daniel was being held. He looked him up and down, calm and content in what was meant to be quite possibly the worst scenario imagined.

“Tell me what your plans are,” Ra said, approaching the man behind the shoddy bars. 

“Why? You’re just going to kill me anyway, and you’ve already lost. I don't need to tell you anything.” Daniel was persistent on remaining quiet, he wasn't so easily swayed. “You’re going to lose and that’s that.” 

Ra raised his brow, tilting his head back just a bit. “My people will not rebel,” but he was unsure. They believed in Daniel, and somewhere out there as a result of that belief, they were planning their next move. 

-

Ra shook himself out of the flashback, bringing himself back to the present reality. How funny how the tables had turned, how Ra now had the opportunity to destroy his world like Daniel had destroyed his. And yet, he still yearned for him… despite everything, he remembered and had not let go of this man he once knew.

“Soon, I will send your weapon back to your world with a shipment of our mineral, which will increase your weapon’s destructive power a hundredfold.” Ra smirked.

“Why would you do that?” Daniel questioned him, daring to even look him in the eyes.

“I created your civilization,” Ra began, standing from the bed. “Now, I will destroy it.” One of the children clipped a sun-like disk to his chest before Ra proceeded to approach Daniel, his eyes momentarily gold. “My workers questioned my authority once,” he stared him cruelly in the eye, “and I will not allow it to happen again.” He reached for the necklace and grabbed it, then used his fingers to lift Daniels' chin. He almost let his fingers linger, held his gaze and wished. “There can only be one Ra,” he said and yanked it hard enough to come off. This time, Daniel would not win. He walked away, slow and elegant, with an air of intimidation and malice. Daniel could only stare at the floor in shock, evaluating what he knew so far of the god and his intentions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This must be the shortest chapter yet! XD Things will pick up from here, I promise. I'm a bit rusty when it comes to fanfics, lol. 
> 
> In this chapter, Ra decides that Daniel must suffer by having the man kill his friends (as seen in the movie). Meanwhile, Ra and Daniel of the past have another chat, and Ra begins to see the man in a new light.

Ra could only walk away with the memory of what Daniel had once been to him. He could kill him, and he would kill him, for what he did, but first, he had to suffer.

-

In the dungeon where Daniel Jackson of the past was held, two Anubis guards kept watch. Ra returned, only a day later from their previous discussion. 

“You will tell me where they take refuge, or you will suffer,” Ra began.

“That’s not going to happen,” Daniel stood strong.

“You doubt me?”

“No, not at all. I doubt you’d ever kid about torture.” As he had grown older, Daniel had become stronger, and bolder. He wasn’t as afraid to speak as he once had been. Some may say he was even a bit sassy. “Just, trust me, my competence to withstand torture is high.”

Ra hummed, and motioned to his guards. “Leave us,” he said, and they did as told. The false god stepped closer to the bars. Daniel took note of the elegant way he moved, with his hands swaying beside him. Daniel imagined him in a shallow pool of water. From the way he walked and moved—so light on his feet— it seemed as if he belonged in one. Thinking further into it; the snake actually did. “Maybe you will not turn in your friends,” Ra started, his voice intimidating, “but there is still much I can learn from you, Daniel Jackson.” He clutched the bars and leaned his face close. “You do not belong here. I suspected, but now I know.” 

“Suspected and know how?” Daniel cocked a tired brow. 

“Yes. Suspected. And know that one who was of the Tau’ri would not be aware of my situation. You think I am a false god because I share my body with another, but I am—“ 

“You’re not,” Daniel interrupted, “you are not a god, so give it up. Maybe you’re right, I’m not from here, but if you think for even a second that because of that you can get away with all this; you’re wrong.” 

Ra liked his spirit, he had to admit. The man added fire to his day, and though the rebel leader got on his nerves, Ra pictured him in a romantic setting. He didn't need a partner, but his human form would appreciate one.

—

It was not long after that Daniel Jackson found himself standing outside the sandy temple with one of those long staff type weapons that had killed him before. He saw his friends lined up in front of him. 

“You will suffer,” Ra began, “by killing your friends.” He didn’t recognize them, though one seemed vaguely familiar, it was as if he had gotten a new face. Did Daniel betray him even now, and allow his friends to live? 

Daniel caught the glimmer of something and spotted Skarra in the crowd, and beneath his robes was a gun. Daniel didn’t know what kind, a machine gun maybe? His heart was beating heavy in his chest. He had to make a decision right now, too shoot his friends or kill the guards. It should have been simple, but he found himself thinking for far too long. In reality, it had only been a few seconds, but those few seconds were adding up quickly and felt like minutes to Daniel. Finally, he made his decision to aim his staff weapon at the guards, blasting a fiery shot at one. They were taken off guard and Daniel took the opportunity to run, and as soon as he did he was cloaked in a robe to hide him in the crowd. 

Ra could barely see past his bodyguards, but he caught a glimpse of Daniel running from him. He almost felt betrayed at that moment, but he didn’t have time to stay that way as he was ushered back inside where he would be safe from the gunfire. Ra scowled at the brief intrusion into his mind; that he might actually miss the man if he were to not return, and for a moment, Daniel thought he would miss the god, too.


End file.
